


Seconde Chance

by Romana_IntheVoid



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Jenny wants to discovered the Universe, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-Episode: s04e06 The Doctor's Daughter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romana_IntheVoid/pseuds/Romana_IntheVoid
Summary: Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était seule. Elle aurait pu pleurer, s'enrager d'avoir été abandonnée sur cette planète qui n'avait jamais voulue d'elle, mais ce n'était pas dans son tempérament. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, l'Univers l’appelait. Et Jenny ne put que répondre à son appel.
Kudos: 2





	Seconde Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Salutations à vous, âmes errantes des Archives !  
> Ce texte a été originellement écrit et posté sur fanfiction.net en 2013. J'aime penser que mon style a évolué depuis mais je suis incapable de modifier un texte terminé, alors j'espère que cette toute petite fanfiction introspective vous plaira !

En ouvrant les yeux, Jenny se rendit compte de la chance qui lui avait été offerte, celle de vivre. Sa vie avait été si courte mais si incroyable : en quelques heures elle avait découverts que l'existence inscrites dans ses gènes, celle apprise par cœur, toute son histoire, était un mensonge.

Avec cet homme merveilleux venu des étoiles et son amie, celle qui lui avait trouvé un nom, Jenny avait appris la ruse, l'univers, les mensonges des générations, l'horreur de la Guerre, son inutilité… 

Mais elle avait surtout appris quelque chose de bien plus important, l'amitié.

Et ils avaient couru. Vite. Fuyant pour mieux réussir. Elle avait déposé son arme, œuvré pour la paix, comme lui, comme son père…

Il faut aussi parfois (souvent) s'arrêter de courir et réfléchir. C'est ce que Jenny avait appris avec la femme rousse, cela et la logique des nombres.  
Mais son amie avait fait bien plus que cela, elle lui a montré sa différence, son appartenance à un peuple de légende et, ainsi, lui avait permis de se faire accepter par son père.

Celui-ci, Jenny l'avait bien vu dans son regard, avait un jour été blessé. D'une blessure qui n'était toujours pas cicatrisée et sa présence avait réveillé en lui la douleur de l'absence.  
Il avait vraiment été bouleversé lorsqu'il avait entendu les battements de ses cœurs et il lui avait raconté des bribes de son histoire et de celle de sa planète : Une planète de feu et de glace, immuable, immobile face au temps mais disparue à jamais. La belle aux deux soleils : Gallifrey.

Une fois ce malaise balayé le reste avait été parfait, trop parfait même…

Ils avaient résolu l'énigme et trouvé la « source de vie » une biosphère, et la vie apparut. Elle s'échappa de sa prison de verre et emplit la pièce, la planète, répandant la vie à sa suite.  
L'énergie pure avait aussi transformé les Hommes, finissant le travail du Gallifreyen. C'est ainsi que cette terrible guerre, cette guerre des générations, des ces sept longs et effroyables jours s'acheva.

Le bonheur et la fierté d'être la fille de l'homme qui avait mit fin à la guerre sans aucune arme, juste avec la beauté des mots et de la connaissance, ce bonheur, emplit les cœurs de Jenny. Deux cœurs qui la rendait, elle aussi, si fantastique.

Mais certains cœurs sont froids et ne battent plus que pour la destruction. C'était le cas de celui du général Cobb. Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à accepter la paix, l'arrêt des combats, et il avait sorti son arme.  
Son père ne l'avait pas vu. Il ne croyait pas en l'horreur humaine et ne voyait que le bien en chacun… Il ne s'était douté de rien.

Jenny, elle, avait eu l'impression de voler. Sa tête était vide de toute pensée, exceptée de celle de le sauver.  
Elle n'avait pas senti la balle avant que le sol ne se dérobe sous elle et quelle ne sente les bras protecteur de son père la retenir.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle le vit, son visage baigné de larmes, qu'elle comprit. Comprit et accepté. Elle avait vécu de belles choses en si peu de temps… Méritait-elle plus ?  
Elle avait déjà eu tant…

Fixant son regard sur celui de son père, elle s'était laissé tomber vers l'inconnu…

Mais voilà que l'Univers s'avérait très généreux, lui offrant une vie nouvelle, une vie pleine d'étoiles et de découvertes, et, elle l'espérait, de belles retrouvailles.

Elle ne leurs en voulait pas d'être partis. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'attendre à ce merveilleux cadeau, ils ne l'avaient pas réellement abandonnée… Ils seraient heureux de la revoir, elle en était certaine…

Mais Jenny ne voulait pas les suivre, ni les chercher. Elle voulait découvrir et vivre enfin !  
Et puis, si l'Univers était capable d'un si grand miracle, elle ne doutait pas de le revoir. Un jour...  
Après tout, elle avait toute la vie devant elle désormais, et celle-ci sera longue.

Jenny s'envola dans les étoiles, et loin, très loin dans l'espace et le temps, une planète de pourpre et d'argent veille sur l'un de ses derniers enfants tandis qu'une entité bleu sourit silencieusement.


End file.
